The proposal will provide the faculty of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology a resource to support their efforts in the utilization of laboratory animals for research and teaching. Over 150 principal investigators use approximately 170,000 animals annually at the Institute. The research animal diagnostic laboratory is adequately staffed and equipped to provide diagnostic services in hematology, microbiology, parasitology, clinical chemistry, histology and gross and microscopic pathology to support the animal disease control program of the Institute. In addition the diagnostic laboratory will support research activities in the study of diseases of laboratory animals and will continue to assist in the recognition and development of animal analogs to human disease. Further, the laboratory staff will continue in and facilitate expansion of the present programs of the Division of Laboratory Animal Medicine for graduate, undergraduate and summer veterinary students. It is essential to the overall research program that diagnostic laboratories and veterinary support be available at the Institute.